The present invention relates to a sleeve-shaped pipeline coupling device for corrugated pipelines, with the pipeline coupling device being divided substantially in half at least once transverse to the circumferential direction and being adapted to be placed into close tensile stress contact against the outer wall surface of the corrugated pipeline. Preferably, the pipeline coupling includes at leaset one radial shoulder thereon which is provided with a radial opening adapted to receive a separate pipe fitting member to provide a connection of the pipeline ends or junction for branch pipes.
A coupling structure has been known in the past which consists of two coupling members with a threaded branch pipe formed integrally with one of the coupling members (German disclosure letter No. 29 31 285). Also, it has also been suggested and known to form the branch pipe separately and in a manner wherein it is capable of replacement or it is interchangeable with different inner threads in the coupling member for the accommodation of different connecting pipes of different diameters (German disclosure letter No. 24 42 937). In such an instance, the fitting is inserted from inside with a radial flange abutting against the underside of the margin or edge of the opening of the member. However, such pipe couplings are relatively costly, time consuming in installation and complex in operation.
Additionally, it has been suggested to utilize a pipe connection having an elastic sealing sleeve. In such a disclosure, the sealing sleeve is brought into engagement with the circumferential edge of an opening provided in the pipeline. The pipeline has a corrugation formed at the inner wall which is in engagement with the corrugation of the branch pipe (German patent letter No. 2 200 626). However, because the manufacture of such a pipe connection is expensive and because of the lack of adaptability to various sized pipelines, such structures have found limited application.